


When a Lady Falls

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Angst, F/M, Fluff, I'm bad at these lol, Ladrian, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug swore to never get akumatized. That is until a certain cat got involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a Lady Falls

"Marinette! Get up or else you'll be late to school!" Tikki poked her chosen's face.

"Crap!!" Marinette ran to her closet and instead of her normal outfit, she grabbed a midnight blue dress with intricate white lace spiraling up from the bottom as well as a matching purse. She put it on in a rush as she brushed some stray hair from her face. Putting her hair up in a bun, she ran downstairs, grabbed a macaroon, and was out the door faster than you could say 'transform me'.

"Whats the get up for Marinette?" Tikki peered at her curiously from the purse. By now they were almost to school.

"I'm going to tell Adrian how I feel..." She trailed off as she thought of every possible scenario. Marinette played with her fingers nervously, as a light blush dusted her cheeks. Not noticing Tikki shut the purse in a rush.

"Finally!" A new voice jolted her out of her thoughts. She turned, and to her relief saw her auburn haired friend; Alya Césiere.

"Alya!" Marinette squeaked out. "How long were you standing there?!?"

"Long enough." She winked as if to prove her point.

The bluenette groaned in frustration. "Alyaaaa you weren't supposed to hear that..."

"Well I did. Now lets go get him girl!" She pumped her fist in the air, walking onto the school's front steps.

"Wait Alya! If I tell Adrian, you have to tell Nino!" Mari said a smug look crossing her face.

"W-what are you t-talking about....I don't l-like him that way!" Alya stuttered.

"The blush on your face says otherwise!" Marinette giggled leaving forward and poking her best friend's chest.

"F-fine, but you have to tell Adrian first!"

"Tell me what?" Marinette spun on her heel at the new voice. Panicking, she hid behind Alya. Now it was Alya's turn to look smug.

"Well Mari?" She stepped to the side to reveal the shaking bluenette. Alya took Nino by the arm and led him away to give the two awkward children their privacy. Unfortunately a certain blond wouldn't allow their privacy for long.

"U-um Adrian I-I..." She trailed off her nerves getting the best of her. "I like you!"

Adrian scratched the back of his neck nervously before replying. "Mari I-"

"You're even more pathetic than I ever thought possible!" A high pitched blond cut Adrian off. "You seriously thought you had a chance with my adrikins?!"

Marinette looked to Adrian hoping that he would stick up for her. Instead a wave of despair crashed over her as she realized he was making no move to correct Chloé, instead he was looking off into space with a dreamy look in his eyes. Adrian was lost in thought of his lady and didn't hear the obvious conflict going on. He came-to just in time to see Marinette running off with more speed than he expected for such a short girl. He finally realized she was crying. Adrian turned to see Chloé watching where the distraught girl had just disappeared with smirk on her face. The boy felt ashamed that he had just ignored his friend.

"Mari!" Alya bolted past, glaring at Chloé and Adrian.

~○~

Marinette ran as fast as her feet would carry her. With no destination in her mind she just ran into a dark alley and collapsed to her knees crying.

Flap.

Flap.

Flap.

The sound alone was enough to make Mari shiver as she looked behind her. Gathering what small strength she had left, she rushed away from the alley and akuma. She didn't know why she ran back towards the school, but that's exactly where she ended up. Running up the steps she burst through the door into the classroom, the akuma not far behind.

"Marinette!" Her teacher said angrily. "If you're going to be late and burst into the classroom, please at least do it quietly!" Marinette looked in the teacher's direction but the words went straight through her, having no effect. All her attention was on the purple butterfly coming through the door. The class followed her gaze and looked at the little insect that could cause so much destruction. Alya ran through the door shortly after the akuma yelling something about Marinette. Mari backed up against an open window turning her head as her back bumped the wall. A determined look crossed her face as she knew what she had to do. No one noticed Adrian sneak out amid the chaos.

"Mari..." Her friend warned as she took small steps, hands extended, toward the girl. "Don't to this..."

"Alya I have to!" The akuma inched toward her bag. "I won't be akumitized because of a stupid crush!" A fresh set of tears running down her face. Turning she jumped out of the window with more grace than Alya thought possible for the supposedly clumsy girl.

~○~

Marinette prepared to hit the ground and become unconscious so the akuma couldn't get her.She knew it was a stupid plan but what other option did she have? Get akumitized? Not likely. That was until a black blur caught her.

"I didn't know it was raining purrincesses!" He flashed his classic smirk. They were flying across roof tops, now heading in the direction of Marinette's house.

"So Princess what were you doing jumping out of a window like that?" A serious look dawned his face.

"Running from an akuma." She replied flatly. The conversation was lost as they were too involved in thinking. When Marinette was finally back at her house, only then did Chat break the silence.

"You ok Princess?" He looked at the fragile (or so he thought) girl.

"Hmm? Oh...ya... I'm good..." She walked over to the open window and closed it just in case. Chat gave a 2 fingered salute as he left. The girl sighed and looked at her phone. About a million texts and calls from Alya lit up her screne more still coming through. She went to her design book and started working on a dress to help her calm down.

~○~

"What are you doing back?" An angry voice barked as a purple butterfly flew in the window. "And why is that girl not akumatized?!"

Not expecting an answer he allowed the butterfly into the glass bubble on top of his staff.

"You'll break soon enough girl."

~○~

**Author's Note:**

> ~○~


End file.
